Secrets
by macchad00
Summary: Akuhei Yasha: 15, only daughter of the Yasha family. Parents never actually married. Her older brother, younger sister, and twin sister died when she was 6. She is alone. How did her siblings die? And why wasn't it her instead? How does she really feel? And what does she Really think? ((I'm no good at summaries and the title is not official yet))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter 1 ^.^ Tell me what you think and if I should continue you this one. Read and Review please ^.^**

* * *

**Third-person POV: Past**

The child stood with her parents behind her and a grave in front. Her twin sister was dead; as well as her younger and older sister. All dead. Out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw two "girls". They looked exactly the same and wore dresses. The child knew though, that the two "girls" were actually boys.

She looked up as her mother said something and her father rested his hand on the girls shoulder. "Come on Akuhei" he smiled. "Let's go home."

"No!" she yelled, pushing his hand off her shoulder she ran. She ignored the calls of the people chasing her, trying to stop her, and kept running.

_They're all dead. And I'm alone. Grace, Hanako, Blair. All dead. Only mom and dad are left, but they don't care. They don't care for the talentless child. They don't care for me at all_ she thought. And it was true. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

**Chapter 1**

**First person: Present**

**Akuhei POV**

"Akuhei! Where are you! You're going to be late!" I opened the door to my room as my mom yelled to me.

"One minute mom!" I answered her, adjusting the uniform for my new school. The girls were supposed to wear some yellow, full length, puffy dress, but my mom let me wear the boys uniform. Thank god.

I fixed the tie then walked down to the dining-room.

"Hey mom" I smiled, picking up a biscuit from the plate on the table. "Any butter?"

"Coming miss!" I heard the maid call, rushing in with another platter and a small plate with butter.

"I could've gotten it myself" I mumble with a sigh. I was about to grab a knife but the maid got there first. "You don't need to baby me anymore" I growled. "I'm 15, Cheshire. Not 5."

"I only do what I'm supposed to miss" the maid, Cheshire, smiled.

"Whatever" I muttered, taking the biscuit and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "Whelp, I'm off" I shouted, opening the front door. "Bye!" Closing the door behind me I ran towards the school.

I looked around the courtyard that was full of people waiting for the bell.

"Can't believe my parents made us move for this" I muttered to myself, seeing two red-haired boys talking to someone. After a closer look I realized that they were twins, not just twins though, the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. I remember them a bit from years ago. When I was in pre-K. Worst year of my life, no question.

I noticed them looking at me and realized I'd been staring, I quickly looked away, slightly blushing.

"Who's that?" I heard Kaoru ask.

"I think it's the new girl, Akuhei" Hikaru replied.

"Should we talk to her? She was just staring."

"Maybe…" Hikaru and Kaoru began walking over as I grabbed a book from my bag and made it look like I was reading.

"What do you want" I asked them as they walked in front of me.

"Why aren't you wearing the girls uniform?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I can't stand to wear dresses" I answered. "And yellow isn't really my color."

"You kinda look like a guy…" Kaoru commented.

"So? Is there something wrong for a girl to not like dresses and skirts?" I raised my eyebrow, finally looking up.

"No" Hikaru said with a smile tugging and the corner of his lips.

"Good" I closed the book and put it away. "You're part of that host club, right?"

"Yes" Kaoru began.

"We are" Hikaru finished.

"Would you like to see it?" they asked in unison.

"Sure" I answered with a smile.

"Well," Hikaru smiled. "We can show you the way."

"After school" Kaoru finished with a mischievous grin.

"Sure" I smirked.

"Hey," Hikaru looked behind me.

"Who are they?" Kaoru looked too.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw people staring at me. Some of the girls were staring daggers but the boys were checking me out. I sighed and faced the twins again as I muttered under my breath "I'm not some book you can check out; this isn't a library."

"Did you say something?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing important" I smiled falsely. "I'll see you after school. I'd like to get out of here before I get boy mobbed."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"You don't wanna know" I answered. "See you later" I smiled then walked into the school; heading down to my first class. I wanted to be a bit early so I wouldn't be walking into a class full of people staring at me.

"Good morning" I said with a smile. "I'm Akuhei Yasha; the new student."

"That seat in the back" the teacher said, pointing to a seat in the back of the class.

As I say down, people began pouring into the room. And just to my luck, I get stuck right between the twins. _Great._

"Hey. Looks like you get the best seat in the room" Kaoru laughed quietly.

"Right between us" Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah" I sighed. Because I definitely wanted to be right between these two.

"We never got your last name by the way" Kaoru commented.

"Yasha" I answered. "Akuhei Yasha."

"Doesn't that mean–" Hikaru started.

"'Demon Forest'?" Kaoru finished.

"Yes. It does" I said stiffly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all" Kaoru replied.

"Good" I said, quickly beginning to take down notes.

* * *

At the end of the day, I quickly placed my books in my bag and began to walk out.

"Forgetting something?" the twins blocked my way out.

"No" I answered flatly. "Music room 3, right?"

"Exactly" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru grabbed my arms.

"This way" they grinned and began to half drag me towards the room.

"Hey!" I growled, trying to escape their grasp. "I can walk on my own."

"Yeah" Kaoru smiled.

"We know" Hikaru finished. Damn, were they cute…

"Let me go then."

"But this is more fun" they said in unison.

"Not for me" I said, struggling. "I'm being dragged."

"We're almost there" Kaoru laughed.

"It's just up these stairs" Hikaru grinned.

"You'd better let me walk" I threatened.

"Nah, this is much more fun" they said in unison while smiling mischievously.

As we arrived at the doors to Music Room 3 they let go of my arms.

"Was it really necessary to _drag_ me?" I asked, annoyed.

"No" Kaoru smiled.

"But it was more fun" Hikaru finished.

"And now" they said in unison, each of them taking one of the doors handles. "Welcome, to the Host Club" they opened the doors into a large room with tables and chairs set up. There were 5 boys in the room and a lot of girls.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You're late!" I looked where the voice came from. The boy, Tamaki Suoh, had blond hair, purple ish blue eyes, and had walked over to where he had been surrounded by girls.

"Sorry Boss" the twins said in unison. "We were just bringing the new girl to the club."

"Oh," Tamaki looked at me. "Hello there madam" he bowed lightly then kissed my hand.

"Uh, I didn't really come here to get hit on by a bunch of guys" I said, pulling my hand back. "I get enough of that outside of school."

"Kuhei-chan!" a voice called and I was met with a big hug from someone.

"Kuhei-chan?" I said questinigly. I looked at the kid who was hugging me. "Hi Honey" I smiled and laughed lightly.

"You know Honey?" the twins asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Our parents were friends a while ago. Same with the twins."

"So you know Mori-senpai?" asked one of the boys.

"Yeah, kind of. Who are you?"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka" the boy smiled.

"Akuhei Yasha" I smiled. "Are you really a guy? Because you look very feminine."

"Nope" Tamaki butt in.

"Haruhi is definitely a guy" the twins smiled.

"Ok then…" my voice trailed off.

"Akuhei Yasha: 15, only daughter of the Yasha family. Parents never actually married and older brother, younger sister, and twin sister died when you were 6" said the boy with glasses. "And you don't get along with your parents very well. Correct?"

"…Maybe" I mumbled shyly.

"You had a twin?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah; we were identical. Impossible to tell apart" I told them. "Don't you two remember? I ran away from the funeral. You two were there. I'm not sure who else was though because it was so long ago."

"Oh yeah" Hikaru said. "I remember that."

"Same" Kaoru said.

"Don't you guys have girls to go occupy" I sighed.

"Yes" Tamaki said, walking towards a group of girls. "Boys, back to work."

"Yes boss" the twins said in unison before walking over to a couch with a bunch of girls.

"I think I'm going to leave" I said, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Please stay Kuhei-chan" Honey looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Uh," _damn those eyes_ I thought to myself. "Sure; why not."

"Yay" Honey smiled and grabbed my hand, leading my over to a couch before jumping onto it and picking up a stuffed animal bunny. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" he held up the bunny in front of my face.

"Sure" I said reluctantly as Honey handed me the stuffed animal.

For the next hour I watched as girls swooned over the boys. The twins were acting like homosexual idiots, Tamaki was acting like a king, the boy with glasses was writing stuff down and Honey-sanpai was acting like a little kid as girls giggled. As soon as the other girls left I walked over to the dark haired boy with glasses. "How did you know so much about me?" I questioned.  
"I need to do something in my spare time" he replied.

"I don't even know who you are" I growled, _and I'm not sure that _stalking_ is exactly a hobby._

"I'm Kyoya" he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Kyoya, Ohtori?" I asked, the name sounding very familiar.

"Yes" he said, looking at the clipboard in his hand.

I was about to say something when my phone started ringing. "I'd better go" I sighed. "See you guys tomorrow" I waved before running out of the room and heading home. I looked at my phone as I exited the school. I knew the number and read the message. "Crap" I muttered before taking off and running.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha guys think? Did I make a good cliffhanger? Tell me what you think in the reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello hello! I am soooooooooo sorry for the late update! Secretly typing can be hard when your parents could appear over your shoulder at any given moment. So, short story before the REAL story. I went to the orthodontist on Monday and my sister got her braces off (finally). My mom tried to get me braces because I need them but now I have to wait until this summer. Fun (sarcasm strongly noted as well as me rolling my eyes). And my sister just attacked me while smelling like bay water (I swear, she jumped in just so she could jump on my bed and make the smell clear from 10 feet away. It smells soooo bad!) Anyways, in return, I slapped her back then (literally) kicked her ass. Now...**

**READ THE STORY MY MINIONS! i JUST ATE SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SO I AM HYYYYYYYYYPPEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! YAYWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No more sugar for me ^^ Now you may read and review! My birthday was last week so you should leave a comment as my belated birthday present ;3 Ok.**

**Story time ^^**

* * *

I was almost home when I saw the police cars and ambulances in the driveway. "Not this" I said quietly. "Why me?"

I walked up to the front door and pushed it open.

"Akuhei!" my mom embraced me with a hug before I could even put down my bag.

"Where's dad?" I asked urgently.

"They're bringing him to the hospital now" my mother said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Will he be ok?" I could feel tears threatening to come but I blinked them away. _I can't cry in front of mom, _I thought. _Not now. Not with the situation at hand._

"We aren't sure yet" my mother sniffled, trying to not cry.

"I-I bet he'll be just fine" I said, forcing a smiling. "Dad's strong; this can't k-" my voice cracked. Just the thought of what I was saying was heart wrenching.

"Just because he's strong doesn't mean he's not growing old, Akuhei" my mother said sadly. "He may look strong but he's weak in a way; like everyone else. It's what makes us human."

"Don't say that! He _is_ strong. Dad is _not _weak!" I snapped. "He can't die. Not yet."

My mom just shook her head, then told me to get my homework done so I could finish an animation I was working on. My family specialized on computer programing, music, art, dance, design, clothing, and other electronics. The animation I'd been working on is for a commercial or something; pretty easy.

I locked my bedroom door and fell face first into the pillows on my bed. A moment later I heard a "Paper Moon" ringtone go off. _Ella,_ I thought as I picked up the phone. "Konnichiwa Ella-chan" I said with a childish tone.

"Hiya Yasha!" Ella shouted while laughing. "I love that video from your site! It's amazing! Oh my god! Have you seen the anime Angel Beats, K, or Soul Eater? They are like my fav. anime ever! Oh! And how about the Nowhere Boy manga? It's amazing! You seriously need to read it! Like, right now! Same with Library Wars! You can have any of the guys from that manga except Tezuka! He's sooooooooooooo hot" Ella rambled.

"Um, I got you into Soul Eater, K, Angel Beats, and Library Wars in 2009 Ella" I laughed. "And remember, I've got Dojo, Naoi, Kidd, Yata, Mikoto, Soul, Izumo, and Tatara."

"Oh yeah" she giggled. "But read Nowhere Boy! Ok? And don't forget! My birthdays coming up and I _really_ want some Soul Eater manga in Japanese! That would be so cool!"

"You're not the only one with a birthday! You have the list of anime characters I've got dibs on, right? Anything with them should be fine. Unless it's something like "Naoi x Otonashi" or whatever."

"Ok!" she yelled into the phone, sounding like Yui from Angel Beats. She was probably "drowning in feels" as she called it. "How's that anime thing coming along? I can't wait to see it in the screens here in Australia! It will be epic!"

"Yep" I laughed. "Remember that guy I used to talk about, Hikaru?"

"Duh! You talk about him 24/7 sweetheart" she laughed. "Will you please send me a picture of him and his twin bro? I want to see so badly!"

"Got it! I'll send you a picture of the Host Club" I said, "give me a moment." I typed in their website on my computer and pulled up a pic of all 7 of them. "Found one! I'm sending it now" I smiled and emailed the picture to her.

"Oh. My. Nutcrackers." Ella breathed. "They're so hot. You need to marry that black haired one with the glasses. He has that expression you used to always have! Oh! Or maybe the guy with the blond kid on his shoulders. He also makes me think of you, beautiful, silent, and strong. But those twins…" she giggled. "No threesomes little miss Yasha."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, coughing. "I would never! No way in Hell!" I screamed, trying not to choke on any more air.

"I got you!" she burst out laughing. "Have you heard?! Season 2 of K is in progress! Eeeek!" she shrieked in joy. "But I can't find the release date yet. And hey! Will I ever get to meet your new buddies? Especially Mr. Blond and Flawless."

"That," I laughed, "would be Tamaki Suoh. He's not the sharpest tool on the shed."

"But he's perfect" she sighed and I gagged mokingly.

"Perfect? As if. He can be really weird."

"In the gay and homo way?' Ella asked.

"I guess" I laughed. "I only met Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya today. That dark haired guy with the blond kid is Mori-senpai and the kid on his shoulders is Honey-senpai. The other dark haired and tall one is Kyoya. Haruhi is the feminine looking one and the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Tamaki is mine" Ella giggled. "And don't chu fo'get dat."

"Nice grammar" I snickered.

"Nah" she giggled. "Just nice speech."

"Whatever" I smiled; only Ella can be this childish without trying. What a shame I can't be myself in front of these people…

"Hey! I have one more thing before leaving. Any anime you suggest me to watch? Manga to read?" Ella asked.

"Uh…" I thought for a moment. "Oh, got it! Vampire Knight! But remember; Zero and Kaname are mine" I laughed slightly. "But, Senri and Shiki are also. Only because Zero and Kaname would probably prefer someone else."

"Ugh" Ella groaned. "You're taking, like, every guy you can. At least I still get BlackStar and Hero from Soul Eater."

"I still do not know what you see in Hero" I laughed a little. "Anyways," I yawned.

"How about you go to bed" Ella giggled. "You sound exhausted."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Tell the guys I say hi for me, wont ya?"

"Got it! Buh bye now! Sleep tight and don't let the vampires" Ella laughed as she said the last part.

"Aw," I sighed, trying not to laugh. "But I wanna be a vampire!" I laughed as did Ella. "Well; goodnight."

"G'night" Ella giggled and I hung up and sighed.

* * *

**Author is speaking! **

**I will update Noble 6 as soon as I can get rid of my writers block for that story. Also, GO WATCH K PROJECT RIGHT FREAKEN NOEW! Yata, Mikoto, Tatara, and Izumo are mine. **

**(So is Death the Kidd. Unless my buddy Mem is reading this. She's the only reason I actually found Soul Eater XD I am so weird. And now..**

**"I will now destry da snickah bahs!" I like snickers :3 **

**Also watch Ao No Exorcist. And check out my story on wattpad. same username as here. The stories name is "My Secrets: Protector "**

**Ok. Now that thats clear...**

**Akuhei: Shut up alread -.- You're getting annoying.**

**Hikaru: You really are.**

**Author: I love you too Hikaru ^^ and Akuhei, go make out with Yata or something -.- I can talk all I want. And I can do whatever I want to you, so hush.**

**All: BYE!**


End file.
